1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a forwardly foldable type of seat back of a seat, which is rotable forwardly onto a seat cushion of the seat to provide a load-carrying platform upon the rear surface of seat back, and in particular to a structure for attaching a carpet to such rear surface of the forwardly-foldable-type seat back.
2. Description of Prior Art
Reference is made to FIG. 1 which shows, in perspective, a pair of ordinary forwardly-foldable-type seat back (SB') each being supported on a vertical wall area (6) in a vehicle or automobile. As shown by the arrows in FIG. 1 as well as in FIG. 2, both seat backs (SB)(SB') may be rotated forwardly towards a seat cushion (SC) and rested thereon, so that the rear surface of seat back (SB), for instance, may serve as a part of load-carrying platform, extending horizontally flush with a main load-carrying platform (L). FIG. 2 shows the seat back (SB) to be rested upon the seat cushion (SC), presenting its rear surface as a part of load-carrying platform, thereby enlarging the platform area from the main one (L).
On the main platform (L), a carpet (C) is fixed to give an aesthetically improved appearance and smooth touch thereon, as in ordinary manner.
As best seen in FIG. 2, similarly to the main platform (L), there is fixed a carpet (2) on the rear surface of seat back (SB). More concretely in this respect, the seat back (SB) has, attached to its rear side, a flat plate-like frame (3), and further laminated upon that frame (3) are a back board (1) and the foregoing carpet (2). At both lower corner portions of the seat back (SB), a pair of hinge members (4, 5, 51) are respectively provided, which are in turn fixed to the vertical cabin wall area (6) extending vertically from the main load-carrying platform (L). Each of the hinge members is composed of a stationary support bracket (5), a shaft (51), and a rotatable securing bracket (4). For instance, with regard to the right-side hinge member as viewed from FIG. 2, by referring also to FIGS. 3 and 4, the stationary support bracket (5) is fixed to the vertical cabin wall area (6), extending therefrom perpendicularly to support the L-shaped rotatable bracket (4) via the shaft (51). The free end of the rotatable bracket (4) is fixed to the recessed corner portion (31) of a back frame (3) provided at the rear side of seat back (SB), by means of a bolt (41), as best shown in FIG. 4. With this hinge arrangement, the seat back (SB) is free to rotate about the shafts (51) vertically or in a fore-and-aft direction relative to the seat cushion (SC) which is fixed on the side of floor (F). In this art state, to cover the bolt (41) and free end portion of rotatable bracket (4), a cover member (4a) made of synthetic resin material is fit over those elements as in FIGS. 3 and 4, and therefore, the corresponding corner portions of both back board (1) and carpet (2) are cut along the region where the cover member (4a) lies.
FIGS. 5 and 6 shows another mode in reference to the lower corner of seat back (SB) which is connected to the same rotatable securing bracket (4). According thereto, while the corresponding corner portion of back board (SB) is cut as above, the carpet (2) is not so cut, extending its both corners in a manner conforming to those of seat back (SB) as can be seen from FIGS. 5 and 6. As a result, as noticed best from FIG. 6, the corner portion (22) of carpet (2) lies on the bolt (41) and over both bracket (4) and recessed area (31) of back frame (3), thereby serving to cover them.
However, a problem exists for both foregoing two modes of prior art, in that, as to the first mode shown in FIGS. 2 to 4, labor and costs are required to prepare and fit the cover member (4a) to the seat back (SB), leaving further an objectionable spot at the cover member in the back side of seat back (SB) from an aesthetic viewpoint, and as to the second mode shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, the corresponding carpet corners (22) are left loose or slacked, posing also an objectionable spot in the appearance at the back side of seat back (SB) and possibility of those carpet corners (22) being easily turned over.